Konohas Will
by Okazaki-san
Summary: Gaaras son was left on the battlefield of Suna and Konoha. Naruto finds him and reacts him for the rough road ahead, along with his own so Kimoko. Rated K for violence. PARAGRAPHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's finally spaced! This is hopefully going to be long chaptered ad comes out every few days. If not, I either have serious authors block, lazy, or my Computer broke. now without further ado i give you...

Chapter one: The child taken in

It was a cold winter night. Suna's forces were strong, but Konoha's was stronger. Blood of the shinobi was shed that night. The rebels had first taken their own land, but they wanted more. The Kazekage, Gaara was imprisoned in the dungeons of The hidden Sand.

The Hokage rushed through the intense blast of sand that had appeared three days ago. This, was an all out war. The Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, slowly reached the battle field. 'Could this get any worse? The forces of Suna are overpowering. Our best chance is to use THAT.' he thought. Once he reached the battlefield, he told the Anbu to clear all they could in the battle field. Once at least half was cleared, Naruto put his hands together. "Transformation, KURAMA!" A giant puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, a giant fox appeared, basically made of chakra.

It's roar blasted away the sand, many shinobi following. It was the Nine Tailed Fox, The Kyuubi. It slashed at the sand shinobi, killing thousands instantly. "Retreat! ( Reatreat! Retreat to Ministireth! tehe) " Their numbers were few. All of them injured. Konoha had won. Naruto was returning to normal. His eyes returning to his new blue color, he saw a hint of red. And unlike the blood shed on the battlefield, this was moving. He walked closer to the figure, a baby with red hair and dark eyes. It was in fact...the Kazekages son.

Flashback end

A boy came running down the stairs to the smell of ramen cooking there. He had bright blonde hair you could easily mistake for yellow and blue eyes. He wore a black T-shirt with an orange jacket over it. He wore black pants with his blue sandals below them. His name was Kimoko Uzumaki. The person slowly coming down behind him was Kai Uzumaki. Although he was from Suna, his father had no last name. So they gave him theirs. He had spiky red hair and deep black eyes. He had a short sleeved black shirt with kinda baggy brown pants (Like Gaara) and a smirk was on his face. When they reached the kitchen their mother, Hinata ,was making ramen. "Awsome ramen!" Kimoko said as he ran to grab a bowl. "Woa there hasty, it won't be ready till later." Hinata said as Kimoko pouted.

Kai and Kimoko sat at the table. Kai didn't like ramen that much so he had potatos and eggs instead. Naruto came through the door yawning. He was up late getting ahead in his paper work so he could help train his sons. Today was their first day at the academy. "Hey dad! I thought you had more work to do today." Kai said as Naruto sat at the table. "Well I came home coz I smelled ramen from that tower 600 yards away." he joked. But it was enough for Kimoko. "So you have like, super smell? SO COOL!" he yelled. Kai sighed at his brothers stupidity. A few minutes passed as the ramen was ready. When they were done eating, Kai and Kimoko left to the academy.

"Man I am sooooo hungry! When's lunch?" Kimoko complained. "You just ate 5 minutes ago. And you had 8 bowls." Kai replied. "Exactly! I barely ate anything! I am soooo hungry!" 'I'm surprised they he isn't fat right about now' Kai rolled his eyes. "Hey, I found a short cut!" Kimoko said, pointing to a sandy path. "Are you sure we should go that way?" Kai asked nervously. " What could possibly go wrong? You scared?" Kimoko taunted. Kai grunted and started walking forward. As they were walking, they heard a noise in front of them. Within moments, a bandit jumped out. "I'm sure that boss would like to have the son of the Hokage. Hehehe." he said as he charged at them with a kunai.

"NOOOO!" Kai stepped in front of Kimoko, who was parylized with fear. He stood there, waiting for a hit that never came. He opened his eyes to see the man trapped by sand. Kai closed his hand in fear. But after he did, the man was crushed by the sand. Kimoko was afraid of Kai, he stepped back a bit. Kai looked at his hands, he never new he had such power. He hated the feeling. He slowly stepped back, then ran away from civilization. Kimoko ran after his brother who was faster.

Hope you liked the spaced version! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! another spaced chapter and It's hopefully as good as I remember. I hope you will review now that it's spaced. So without further ado I give you...**

Chapter two: The Sand Master

Kimoko was running through the streets, looking frantically for his brother. While he was looking, he bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground. "I am a so sorry! I'm just rushing to get to the academy! It's my first day." She apologized. 'Crap! I forgot about the academy!' He remembered. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail with very white eyes. She wore a yellow kimono decorated with small pink flowers. "You're a Hyuuga! Can you find a boy with spiky hair and is probably hiding?" he asked hopefully. "Sure. Byakugan! I see a boy over in that alley. He is playing with sand."

"That's him! Thanks! I owe you one!" he yelled waving. She waved back with a smile. Kai was crying, sand in his hands. He looked at the sand squinting. "How did I do that? It was terrifying! Come on! I need to learn how to control this!" he was frustrated, he did NOT want to hurt "anybody. He heard running around the corner. "Who's there?! Get away from me!" he lifted his arms up and arms of sand reached a figures body. "AHHH! K-Kai! Let me go!" "Kimoko?!" the hands retreated his body, shifting back into the ground. "Get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" Kai screamed at his brother.

"NO! You are my brother! I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me! You saved my life! If it weren't for you, I would've been a Kimoko-kabob right now!" Kai looked up at his brother. He was right. He saved his life. And there was no one there to see it. So he guessed it was ok to go on with his day. When they got to the academy, he was glad to see that no one was staring or was suspicious. When they came in they decided to sit a row across from eachother. Kimoko sat down next to a boy with black hair in a ponytail. His eyes were...closed and he wore a fishnet shirt and black pants. Kai sat next to one guy and a girl. The girl had black hair hidden by a gray hoody and a dog seemed to be laying on her lap.

She also wore black pants. The boy had gelled up black hair with plain black eyes. He wore a gray long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol the back. He alda wore gray pants with a katana tied to his back. The girl from earlier walked in and took a seat next to Kimoko. She looked at him and said "Hi! We forgot to say our names. I'm Hiko Hyuuga. You are?" Kimoko loomed at her for a moment before smiling. "I'm Kimoko Uzumaki. Nice to meet you!" Kai saw Kimoko and Hiko introducing themselves. He decided to do the same thing. He turned to the boy and said "Hi! I'm K..."

"Not a word." the boy said stubbornly. Kai frowned and turned away. "Don't worry about him. His name is Kouba Uchiha and I'm Mika Inuzuka. This is my dog Mitomaru. What's your name? Or is your name just K?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm Kai Uzumaki. This is my first time here." He replied. A man walked in holding a clipboard in his hands. He had black gelled up hair and plain black eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and a blue vest over it. He wore black pants and blue sandals. Kimoko and Kai recognized him instantly. It was their "Uncle" Sasuke. Kouba started banging his head on the chair in front of him like this was the most embarrassing thing ever. "Why is he mad?" Kai asked Mika. "That's his dad." she replied. Mitomaru started barking at the entrance. Mika sniffed the air and instantally realized who it was.

"Oh no..." Kiba walked through the door. "Uh, I came to give my daughter her lunch. She left it home." he said which annoyed Mika more. "Daaad! Just leave it at the door!" she was hushed the last part. "But you forgot a kiss good bye!" Kiba whined. "I swear, if you don't get out on three I will give Mitomaru a soldier pill and I will gatsuuga your face." she said. "Come on Mi..." "One" "I'm your fa..." "TWO!" "really Mik..." "Three. Your times up dad! Gatsuuga!" Mika and Mitomaru smashed into Kiba forcing him back ten feet, surprisingly not breaking one thing. "HAHAHA! Oh man! She told him! HAHAHA!" Kimoko laughed. And that was the end of Mikas poor poor steak.

You like it? I hope it's long enough! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I've got nothing to say So let's just get on with it...

Chapter three: The academy

Kai and Kimoko were walking through the streets of Konoha. Kai was making figures of sand and Kimoko was hungry. "I think I'll get some Ichiraku ramen. My stomach is pulling me there." Kimoko said as turned to his right. "See ya at home!" Kai waved. Kai was walking through the streets alone when Mika caught up to him. Kai stopped his sand when she came. "Hey! How was the first day of the academy?" She asked him. "Well it just got interesting after you gatsuugad your dad." he replied smiling. "Yeah. He can be pretty embarrassing sometimes. I wish he would just leave me alone." she frowned.

Kai looked sad to. "I never told you this, but I know your dad. He's one of my dads best friends. He talks about you all the time but I never knew your name." Mika looked at him surprised. Hiko was walking to her favorite resturaunt. Ichirakus ramen when she noticed Kimoko next to 15 bowls of ramen at the shop. "But I don't have money Teuchi! Cmon just one more?!" he complained. "you can't pay for all of this! You have to work here fir a month to pay off your debt!" Teuchi yelled. "I'll pay for him." Hiko stepped in. "Really? What a nice young lady. Would you like anything?" he asked. "I'll have twenty bowls of beef ramen please?" Teuchi looked surprised.

"You can pay for thirty-five bowls of ramen?!" Teuchi asked. "You want the money or not?" she asked. "sure sure! Coming right up!" he said. "Thanks a lot! You saved may butt back there! Can you really pay for this?" Kimoko asked. "yeah. So who was that kid that you wanted me to find anyways?" she asked. " He's my brother. It was also our first day at the academy and that chuunin was our uncle. Well, we call him our uncle because He's really close to our dad. Actually, he was onthe same squad as him. And my dad is also a friend of Mikas dad." "And who is your dad?" she asked as PART if her order came. "The Hokage." he said as noodles rained over Hikos bowl.

"Really?! That's awesome!" she yelled. After they finished their meals Hiko gave Kimoko a few bowls to go, which he poured down his asophogous before they left the bar. Hiko came home to find her father staring her down. "WHY WERE YOU LATE!?" His voice blasted. "Sorry! I was out with a friend!" she was scared. "A friend? Of what gender?" "DAAAD!" she yelled in anger. Neji sighed. His daughter was so embarrassed by him. He didn't was his daughter to hate him. "Leave her be Neji. She doesn't want you snooping through her life." Tenten said sweeping the floor.

Neji looked at his daughter. Tenten was right. She WAS embarrassed by him. Hiko went to her room and started to read a book. "Neji. Look at your daughter. She's annoyed by the fact that you want to butt in and change her. Just give her a chance." she said as she continued her sweeping. Neji sighed. There was a knock at the door. Neji went to open it and when he did, he was surprised to see Kimoko standing there. "What are you doing here Kimoko?" "I came to thank Hiko for the ramen." he replied. "You mean..." Neji looked at his daughter who just cane out of the room. Neji pointed to the boy as she gulped and nodded. "Come on in." Neji said as he gestured to the couch. Kimoko walked in slowly. Kai and Mika had stopped and sat on the bench to talk. Kai explained to her about how much her dad cared about her. Kai looked at his watch and started rushing away.

"Gotta go, bye!" "Bye!" Mika waved. Mitomaru barked his goodbye. Kimoko looked at the watch on his arm. "Man I'm late! Sorry gotta go!" he said. He and Kai were sprinting to the Hokage estate. When they got there they were panting heavily and Naruto stood above them. "Sorry (huff) we're late dad. I (huff) was hungry and (huff) I went to the Ichirakus." "It's ok, let's get started." he replied with a smile. Naruto walked into the estate and Kimoko looked at Kai. "You're going to have to tell him you know" "I know." they both went after their father. "Now we have to find out your chakra affinity. Channel your chakra into the paper and we will wind the affinity." Naruto said as he held out two pieces of paper.

Kai's paper split and turned to dust. Kimoko's paper split and got wet. "Kai, your affinitys are earth and wind. That means you can also use sand attacks." Kai's eyes widened as did Kimokos. "Kimoko you have wind and water. You can also use ice attacks. My natural affinity is wind. I learned two others. Water and fire." Naruto stated. "Tomorrow we'll have to train with weapons first. You can't use Jutsu yet." he said sternly. The next day, Kai and Kimoko were walking to the academy. They took their usual seats and greeted their new friends. The lazy boy wasn't asleep this time, he had a giant smirk on his face. Kimoko decided to ignore it. "Hi! I'm Kimoko Uzumaki, you are?" he asked. "Hikai Nara."

he replied the smirk not disappearing from his face. Sasuke walked in with a clipboard in his hands. "Sasuke Sensei, I have to go to the bathroom." Hikai said holding up his hand. "Go ahead." he said. Hikai went around the corner and preformed a few hand signs. 'this is the perfect time to try out my new Jutsu! Shadow possesion Jutsu!' (again dubbed, sorry.) Hikais shadow crept unseen to Kimoko, and he instantly turned and kissed Hiko, who by surprise fainted. Kimoko started scraping his tongue off as Hikai came around the corner. "What'd I miss?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys & gals! Haha, yeah this IS a new chappie for Konohas will and if you're wondering why it's named that…well you'll find out soon enough. I also would like to point you guys to another fic by Narutoluver0002 called Old Friends New problems. Also to saturday101 called the Idiocy that is Naruto. Now without further ado I give you...

Chapter 4: The one they call the Kazekage

The Kazekage Gaara sat in his cell binded by tight chains. He didn't think to struggle because the chains were of their own strong metals. The door to the cell crept open sending a dim light into the darkness. It was the rebel leader Kato. "Pitiful. The great Kazekage Gaara of the sand fails to protect himself from his own people? Heh, not much of a leader if you ask me." he mocked. He had black hair shoulder length with a ninja mask covering his face. Gaara sat still not bothering to reply. "What, cat got your tongue?" "You have no right to do this to your people. Just kill me and spare them." Gaara said as the man stepped closer.

"That's to much a privilege. I will make you watch your people rot and say that their leader will save them but you know that you can't coz you are weak!" and with that, the man left. "Please hurry, Kankuro, Temari." ...Konoha... The moons pale light was reflecting off the water. Every one was asleep and everyone was at peace... Except for one child..."Ahhh!" Kai screamed as his father came running through the door. "What's wrong?!" "Nothing, it was just a bad dream..." Kai replied, holding his charm around his neck."Do you mind telling me what it was about?" Naruto asked. "Well, there were two men. One had black hair shoulder length with a mask...and the other... Red hair and raven eyes, a kanji for love on his forehead."

Narutos eyes widened. "What happened?" he was curious. "they were fighting, one with sand and one with a fan. They fought and a war was going on around them. But, the man with the fan stuck his fan in the ground and a big serpent wrapped around the other man." "And he died?" "No. He was alive and he brought him down to a prison. That's when he saw me. The man with red hair, he smiled at me. He looked so familiar. But then the other man attacked me." he stated "The man with a mask, were his eyes blue like mine?" Naruto asked. "Yes and he was around his fifties." he replied...the prison of Suna... Gaara looked around for a way out. What if Kankuro and Temari get caught? They would have to fight and he didn't want them to get hurt.

Then he saw it. Sand. Kato left some from his shoe walking in there. Gaara moved his hand as much as he could and got the sand to come to the chains. The sand started swirling around his wrists and soon, he was free. Temari had brought Kankuro on her fan and she moved the wind current so she could fly. "How much longer?" Kankuro asked his sister who narrowed her eyes. "I can see it! Konoha. Naruto. You must help us." Temari said. Kai was walking to the academy alone. Kimoko had called in sick. Kai's vision blurred. His head was hurting. He held his head but it was no use...he fell unconscious. Kai was in a dark room. He could barely see anything. He could see one thing... Or someone. "H-hello? Wh-who's there!?"

he asked afraid. Then, a face came through the shadows. "You! Who are you!? Why are you here?!" "Follow me." the man with red hair said. He went out the cell bars like it was magic. And apparently so did Kai. He looked at his hands but the man grabbed them. He gestured the other way and walked forward. They walked until they came upon a hall. At the end of the hall were many men at a table. Behind them were the statues of the past Kazekages. "Why dud you bring me here?" Kai asked. The man pointed to the very right statue. The statue was him.

"You're a Kazekage?" the man nodded. He put his arm around him and walked out a wall. The were sent into the ground. There stood the body of the man, his necklace glowing. "This is in our minds. Look at your necklace. It's glowing. We are comunicating because I put that around your neck when you were a baby." "Who are you?" Kai asked. "All your questions will be answered soon. Never take off that necklace or I will not be able to communicate with you. Focus your chakra into it to talk to me. My name is Gaara." Gaara touched the charm and made it glow brighter. "Now you won't lose conciousness when you're contacted. I am close friend of your father and mother. Just remember one thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys welcome to yes ANOTHER Konohas Will. For those of you who have read the other fics I suggested I thank you. Well without further ado I give you...

Chapter 5: The awakening

Kai woke up to the sound of a soft breeze coming through the opened window. The room was white and a vase with yellow and red flowers on a nightstand by his bed and a chair for visitors. He knew where he was. A hospital. He wondered about the man. He looked just like him. He had the same eyes, hair, and even his chin. He wondered as the door creeked open slowly. It was his mother Hinata. She came and sat beside him on the bed. "What happened? A girl with a dog found you unconscious on the ground!" Hinata said. Kai looked down and realized his charm was gone. "Where's my necklace!?" he asked worriedly. "Oh this thing?" Hinata pulled out the charm. "Give it to me!" Kai said as he grabbed it from her hands.

"Sorry. It's just really important to me. " ...Village gates... Temari and Kankuro were gliding at high speed on the fan. They came to a stop as they came across a few guards at the gate. "Entrance ID please." one said. Temari and Kankuro showed them cards that they had permission to enter. The guard gestured for them to go in. They sped to the Hokage Estate as fast as they could. They burst through the door to see a young maid drop her broom in surprise. "W-Where's Naruto-Sama!?" Temari asked. The maid calmed down. "He's at the hospital with his son." she replied.

They rushed out the door to the hospital to tell Naruto their eregent problem. They had finally escaped and they weren't gonna take any risks. ...The Hospital... Naruto walked through the door of his sons room. The nurse had just finished healing him and shebowed respectfully at her Hokage. "I did the best I could. He should be better by tommorow." she stated. "Thank you Sakura chan." Naruto said. "I'd like to be alone with my son for a few minutes." Sakura bowed and left the room. Naruto sat at the guest chair and looked at his son. Let me tell you a story Kai.

A long time ago a great war between Suna and Konoha. ...flashback... Naruto stepped forward, his blue eyes glistening in the sun. In front of him stood a man with black shoulder length hair and blue eyes stood in black and red armor. Around him swirled a black chakra that even the Kyuubi couldn't match. The chakra lashed around at Naruto but he jumped back. A gust of sand appeared and Gaara stood next to Naruto. "Who is this guy?" Gaara asked. "The ten tailed Jinchuriki. This is just a glimse of his power." Naruto said. Narutos body began to glow. Markings appeared on his body. He had activated Kyuubi sage mode. He ran at Kato at top speed as five other Narutos appeared. Kato's body became black. Light blue marking almost like Narutos appeared on himself.

A blast of black chakra rushed at the Narutos. Although it just went through all but the real Naruto who jumped. The clones did not dissapear. "I see you mastered a new trick. Not only you but I have my own benifits." aftr that his eyes turned black with a red pupil. He stated into the eyes of the original and he couldn't move anymore. "What the..." "Matogan. The Sacred dojutsu of my clan that HE wiped out. That's why, that's why I'm going to kill him!" Kato pointed at Gaara. Naruto started to get angry. But after a bit, he started to laugh. "What's so funny?!" Kato asked. "You think...you think I'll let my friend go that easily?! You may have a stronger bijuu, but I'm still stronger than you! Especially when you try to hurt the ones I care deeply for!"

"Naruto." Gaara said. "I'll show you...The real power...of the nine tailed fox." Naruto started to regain his control of his body. Red chakra emitted on the ground over to Kato. It climbed up his body. He couldn't move. Suddenly, the black chakra intertwined with the red chakra. It drained after a few minutes and Naruto returned to normal. "I took your Bijuu. You have now but your own powers. Gaara. You can take it from here."...flashback end... "After that day I became the "Two beast Jinchuriki." I hold the two strongest tailed beasts in myself. I have been looking for a seal to intertwine the beasts but I had no luck. I decided to make my own seal." "So that dream was after you fought him." Kai held his necklace. Temari and Kankuro came running through the door. "Temari, Kankuro, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Gaaras in danger!"


	6. Chapter 6

Heeeelllooo peeeoooopppllllleeee! In this chapter two new characters are revealed! Now after this small introduction I give you...

Chapter 6:The strangers

Kankuro and Temari lay asleep in the extra bedroom in the Hokage estate. "Temari said Gaara is imprisoned like in Kais dream. Kato also has him. I don't know what he's waiting for. He can easily escape. So why doesn't he?" Naruto asked in a low voice. "Maybe he's waiting for the right time," Hinata concluded. "I don't think so. He watched his people suffer and die. He wouldn't just let Kato get away with it."...The Desert... Gaara was walking slowly. He hadn't walked in years. He had been stuck in that cell all that time. He saw something on the ground...or someone.

The girl had mid black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a tan T-shirt and tan shorts. Around her forehead was a headband that had the symbol of the hidden mist and a katana was on her back.. She looked to be around thirteen years of age. Next to her was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had a light blue shirt and tan shorts. She had her headband around her neck that also had the symbol of the mist. Two daggers with blue jewels on the hilt were at her waist. Gaara brought up the sand beneath them and moved them forward. He got tired of walking and did the same with himself... Later outside Konoha...Gaara saw the one of the two girls wake up. She stared at the man suspiciously. "Wh-Who are you?"

She asked. "My name is Gaara. I found you in the desert unconcious. Who are you?" "A-Arisa Sakimoto." she said shyly. The girl looked at her companion. "Kisa!" she yelled worriedly. "She'll be fine. She's just unconscious. "Where are you taking us?" "Konohagakure. The home of the Hokage. I need his help." Gaara said calmly. The other girl woke up and saw the man. "Ahhhhh!" she yelled as she pushed herself back on the sand. "Kisa calm down! His name is Gaara and he's here to help." Arisa tried to calm her down. "G-Gaara?! From Suna!? You're the Kazekage!" Kisa Togorame pointed. "Kazekage? Is that true?" Arisa asked. Gaara looked at them sadly.

He perked up his head as he saw Konohas gates opening. Two jounin guards stepped out. "Entrance ID please." one said. Gaara knew he had no ID. He walked away. The two girls looked back and ran after him. "Well what now?" Kisa asked. "Let me handle this." Arisa said as she signaled them to step back. She drew her sword and pointed it at the wall. She focused chakra into it as it started to glow. Suddenly, a beam of ice shot at the wall and froze part of it. She started running at the wall. "Aaahhh!" her sword clashed against the ice and the wall crumbled. "Come on!" she said. Gaara looked at Kisa and they started to run inside. They rushed down to the Hokage estate with guards chasing them.

Kisa turned and pulled out her daggers. She focused her chakra as the daggers grew to swords. She stabbed them in the ground as electricity shocked the guards from below. She caught up to the other two and retreated her chakra, which made the swords daggers again. "Who are you?" Gaara asked. "No time!" Arisa pointed in front of them where 12 guards stood. Gaara stepped up to the plate this time. His sand gourd he found before escaping let sand out and it wrapped around them. He threw the guards over the wall and ran. They had finally reached the Estate as Kisa wondered. "Wait, we just met this guy and we're already helping him break into a village?!" Arisa shrugged and ran up the stairs.

The door slammed open as he saw Temari and Kankuro staring at him in surprise. "G-Gaara! How did you..." "There's no time to explain, were's Naruto?!" he said panting. Naruto opened his door to see Gaara standing there with two girls. "Gaara. How did you escape?" Naruto asked. Gaara explained everything to Naruto. How he escaped, found the girls, and broke in. But not about his son. Kai walked out the door of the hospital with his mother. "Mom, something happened while I was unconcious." Kai said as he walked down the sidewalk.

"What honey?" Hinata asked. Kai wondered if it was real. Maybe he just, imagined all of that stuff. But the story his father told him, the man was real. His father was honest and Kai knew he wouldn't lie about that. But maybe he imagined the second one? "Never mind." they opened the door to the Hokage estate and saw a red headed man standing there his back turned to them. He turned, revealing a love kanji on his forehead 'Gaara.'


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeeeeeeeello my good friends! Today is a very special day coz Gaara came back to Konoha! There will be a lot of flashbacks. And there is a slight spoiler so if you havent seen some of the newest Naruto shippuden, you have been warned. And in the next chapter there WILL be a time skip (this chapter will be kinda long) so you can read it a little later coz i gotta plan...So I will not keep you waiting and without further ado I give you...

Chapter 7: The mysterious girls

Kai and his mother stood at the front door shocked. He was really there. 'Is th-that G-Gaara? How is this possible?' Kai thought. He felt kind of...relieved to see him, but why? "Is this Kai?" Gaara asked as his eyes turned to him.

"Yes... I've been meaning to ask you...but who are those girls you brought here?" Gaara had never really known who they were. "I don't know. But is it me, or does that one girl with the daggers resemble Ameyuri Ringo? You know, beside the hair..." Naruto noticed that it was true...flashback...Ringo was sinking in a pit of sinking marsh. Omoi was holding a rope pulled by an ink bird. "Here." Omoi tossed his lollipop down to Ringo. "My name is Omoi" "Omoi... Here." she tossed her two electric swords to him. "Thank you Omoi. I'll see you on the other side." she said as she was completely engulfed by the marsh...flashback end... "Yeah. Omoi and Kakashi told me about that fight in the forest. But I never knew she had a daughter..." Naruto said.

"That's not her daughter." Arisa came out of the room were she and Kisa were. "...That's her grandaughter. When you found us in the desert, we were running from a mob of angry shinobi. They tried to kill us. Then finally we couldn't run anymore"...flashback (again)... Two girls were running in the night with only a small light of torches behind them. Suddenly, Kisa stopped and turned on her heel. "What are you doing!?" Arisa yelled. "We need to stop this nonsense. We need to use THAT to defeat them... Our secret combo." "Are you serious!? The last time we used that we..." "It doesn't matter! Do you want to die?" Arisa had no choice. They had to do it fast before they caught up to them. Arisa drew her sword.

"Hyofu: Kori no ori! (Ice style: Ice cage!)" she struck the sword into the ground and the mob was soon inside a giant ice cage. "Raiton: Kanden! (lightning style: electric shock!)" she threw her chakra filled daggers at the ice and the mob was shocked by lightning. Then, from chakra exhaustion, they both passed out...flashback end... "That's when you found us. Kisa and I would've died if you hadn't found us, you have our thanks...and I'm a little embarrassed to ask but...we have nowhere to stay so...can we stay with you?" Arisa asked blushing. 'She shows no signs of lying...I think I can trust her...maybe we should ask a few questions to both of them.' Naruto thought. "First we need to ask you two a few more questions. We need to trust you fully..."

"I understand. Ask us anything you want." they walked into the room where Kisa and Arisa had been. "So you are a desendant of who?" Naruto asked Arisa. "Kisame, the strongest of his generation of 7 Swordsmen."...flashback... A man was sitting on the trunk Ida tree in the hidden mist. On his back was a giant sword covered in bandages. It was Kisames son Mahiko. He had decided to become blacksmith of incredible blades. An eight year old girl came out and sat next to her father. "You wanted to see me dad?" she asked. "Yes Arisa. I have something for you.

You've wanted to be a master of Kenjutsu like your grandfather and me right?" she nodded. "I'm going to give you a sword. A sword with special property's that let's you control your chakra affinity through it. It's called "Chakura no ken". Meaning "Chakra sword" a very powerful blade." he handed her a katana. She un-sheathed it to reveal a shining silver blade. In the right side of the blade was an engraving saying "Kiri no ken" meaning "Mist sword". "Whoa! Is...is this mine?" "Yes. Consider it an academy gift."...flashback end... "And what about you Kisa?" "My grandmother was Ameyuri Ringo. My mother gave me a modified version of her Kiba."...flashback... A woman with red hair was at the table. Her name was Kikurei. The daughter of Ameyuri.

A box was in front of her. A girl about eight years of age came out of a door. "Kisa, come here." Kikurei said. "Yes mother?" "You are going to the academy tomorrow and you might want a new weapon. This is a modified version of your grandmothers Kiba." she opened the box to reveal two curved daggers with saphires on the hilts. "The're called "Kaminari Tanken" meaning "Lightning daggers". A gift from your father." she handed the daggers to her daughter...flashback end... "My mother gave me the Kaminari Tanken. These are my strength. My mother said they were filled with chakra inside. That is how I'm able to add to the chakra and emit lightning from it." Kisa explained. Naruto looked at Gaara. He nodded.

"Okay, we'll let you stay. But we still need some time know you." "Thank you! We have nowhere else to go." she thanked him. Gaara walked in to the living room where Kai and Hinata were. "Could you give us a minute?" Gaara asked Hinata. "Sure." she said as she walked in the other room. "I never thought you would come here, and so soon." Kai said his chin resting on his hands. "Well I'm here. Does your father know about our communication?" Gaara asked as he sat on the leather couch. "No. But, this might sound crazy, but are we related somehow?" "That is for you to figure out. The real question is are you willing to trust me?" "To do what?" Kai asked. "Your father and mother had agreed to...let me be your gaurdian."

Kai's eyes widened. "W-what? You mean...I'm going to live with you?" Gaara nodded. Kai didn't know how to react to this. Should he be happy he will live with the Kazekage? Or should he be sad that he was leaving home? It was his choice. "I-I-I need tim to think about it. I'm not sure to trust you yet." Gaara nodded and left. 'Why would dad let me stay with him?' Kai wondered...The next day... The two boys were walking to the academy. Kai was thinking about last night. Should he? Or should he not? As he was thinking, Arisa and Kisa caught up to them. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Kimoko asked. "We're entering the academy to become leaf ninja!" Kisa replied. "But aren't you already ninja?" Kai asked confused. "We're mist nin not leaf nin."

Arisa said. "But you should be at the level of the final exams though." Kimoko said. "Leaf nin teach different things than mist nin. Like in our academy we learn mostly genjutsu. We had to train ourselves in Kenjutsu." Kisa said smiling. Mika was right behind them. "Hey Kai! Who is this?" she asked as she ran with Mitomaru on her head. "Just friends." "They look quite a bit older than us," Mika said whispering in his ear. They walked into the academy and Arisa and Kisa sat in an open space in the back. Kimoko and Kai sat in their normal spots. Hiko was a bit late but got there right in time for Sasuke to walk in the door. He looked up and saw the two new girls sitting in the back. "You two must be Kisa Togarame and Arisa Sakimoto. Hokage-Sama told me you were coming. Welcome. I will call out your names and you answer. Hiko Hyuuga."

"Here!" Hiko called, raising her hand.

"Hikai Nara."

Hikai snored his reply.

"Well I see him. Kai Uzumaki."

"Here!" "Mika Inuzuka." "Here!"

"Kimoko Uzumaki."

"Here!"

"Kouba."

"Dad! Why do you say everyones last name but mine!?"

"Moving on. Suika Aburame."

"Here." "Hikumo Yamanaka."

..."Hikumo Yamanaka." still no answer.

"Hikumo!" a chubby boy elbowed a blonde haired girl. "Here!" she perked up.

'She was staring my son down. Yup thats Ino's daughter alright.'

"Siriu Hatake."

a boy with silver hair and a mask rose his hand, the other proping his chin. "Here."

"Sai Numa."

"Here." "Tsuino Kaiko." A boy with thin blonde hair and green eyes sat in a chair beside Kisa and Arisa. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt and gray pants. He looked to be around 12 years of age. He was held back from the chunin exams and was made restart the academy. "Here." he said calmly.

"Maikeru Kusai." "Here." "Alright, looks like most of you are here. Lets get started."

...later that day at the academy yard...

"Okay, this test is taijutsu. Rules are simple. You have 3 minutes to take your opponent down. If you step out of the circle you lose. The last two will fight and the winner of that match will be named top of the class. First up, Kouba Uchiha vs Kisa Togarame...begin!" Sasuke declared. Kouba charged at Kisa at full speed. He threw a punch at her. She side stepped and elbowed his back. He got up on his hands and did a Belgian helicopter (I know there is no belgia in Naruto) which she ducked under and sweep kicked his arms. He fell to the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. He pushed himself up onto his feet. "Alright! Let's finish this!" Kouba charged at her with his fist in the air.

Right when he was about halfway Kisa dissapeared. "What the..." she reappeared behind him and kicked his back and knocked him out of the circle. "Hey! You cant use jutsu! This is taijutsu class!" Kai widened his eyes. "Sh-she didn't use chakra. She... She's just fast. That's her natural speed." "What? Y-you mean..." Sasuke inturupted them. "Next match! Siriu Hatake vs Kai Uzumaki!" Kai and Siriu walked into the circle. 'Oh no. This circle is made of sand!' Kai thought. He had to do his best to keep it away. He had a plan. "Ready...begin! Siriu stood still as Kai ran at him. As Kai got in front of him, he threw a punch. Kai slid below him and threw sand in Sirius shirt. Siriu twisted and kicked at the fallen Kai who rolled, got up, and punched him.

He pushed the sand in Siriu's shirt back and made him fall out of the circle. "Kai wins! Next match. Hiko Hyuuga vs Hikai Nara. 'Great. The leafs greatest taijutsu clan against a ninjutsu artist. This is gonna suck.' Hikai thought. "Begin!" and just like that, Hiko lunged forward and sent an open palm at Hikai. "Winner 'easily' Hiko Hyuuga! Next match, Arisa Sakimoto vs Mika Inuzuka. Begin," Mika ran at Arisa with Mitomaru at her side. They instantly appeared next to Arisa and clawed at her. Arisa jumped in the air and ax kicked Mika. She got up and threw Mitomaru at her. He bit her face until she grabbed him and threw him off. But by then Mika was in front of her with a punch. Arisa side stepped and swept her off her feet out of bounds.

"Winner, Arisa Sakimoto! Next match, Tsuino Kaiko vs Maikeru Kusai! Begin!" Maikeru ran at him with much speed. Tsuino still had his hands in his pockets. But about half way he appeared above Maikeru and dropped a kick on him. It was so powerful that it knocked him out. "Winner, Tsuino Kaiko!" Tsuino walked back to the small crowd of students. A few more students went until the last two were left...Tsuino and Arisa. "Final match! Tsuino Kiako vs Arisa Sakimoto! Begin!" Arisa and Tsuino charged at eachother. Arisa sent a side kick at him, but he blocked it with his knee. He punched at her but ducked and kneed up at him. He put both of his hands down to block it and did a front handspring over it. He kicked back in mid air buy Arisa blocked with her leg.

She somersaulted back and ran at him. Tsuino punched at her but she frot flipped over him and kicked his back. He stepped forward a bit but jumped up and regained balance. "You're good. I'd like to spar with you somtimes..." Tsuino walked out of the circle making Arisa win. "Arisa Sakimoto is the taijutsu champion!" Sasuke declared. "Alright everyone we're going inside for lunch." Shikamaru stepped out. They went inside. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Naruto Sama wants to promote you to Jonin. He's putting me in charge in your place." he answered as he looked at the students. "(sigh) okay. But let me warn you. Keep an Teye on Naruto's kids. I feel something about Kimoko, his chakra flow...it's...unusual." Shikamaru nodded as Sasuke walked away.

Shikamaru walked in. They had all scattered away to there own place to eat. Kai, Mika, Kimoko, Hiko, Arisa, and Kisa jumped up to the roof of the building. "So why happened with you and that Tsuino guy? He left after a little of the fight." Kimoko asked but Arisa stared at her sandwich. "Arisa?" "Oh what?" Kimoko shook his head. As they were all talking, Hiko noticed Arisa's wondering. She walked over to her. "C'mon." she pulled her over to a spot higher on the roof. "What are you thinking about?" Hiko asked. "He had this look in his eyes. It was...terrified. I used to have the same look in my eyes when I was little. The look of desperation. He reminded me of myself, and Kisa. It was like looking at myself." she said with her chin on her knees. "He looked abandoned?"

"Yeah. Like every day he went through alot of pain and suffering. Like I was treated after my dad died and I had no one left to turn to." Hiko looked down. "No one really knows about him. When he was found alone Hokage Sama gave him a place to stay. He had someone take care of him then he was taken into training with the ANBU. He didn't really go all out on you ya know." Tsuino was sitting in a small alley with a small little cave in it

...flashback...

A boy about 6 years old was holding his knees to his chest. It was pouring rain and the only shelter was a small cave in the wall. He was alone, rejected by the people. A man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes came in the alley. The boy pushed himself against the wall, hiding himself from the intruder. Naruto noticed the boy in the shadow. He crouched down to the boy. He was beaten, filthy, alone. "Hello? I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help." he reached his hand out but he scooted back more. Naruto straightened. He took a peice of bread and gave it to him. As the boy took it, Naruto walked away...flashback end... Tsuino looked up. Kai was in front of him. He sat down against the wall.

...flashback end...

"What?" Tsuino asked. Kai looked him in the eye. "You remind me of my father. When he was a kid, no one looked up to him. He was never sat next to in class. Like you. I've noticed the kind if stare you get in there. Hate. They reject you don't they?" Tsuino looked away. "And they will never stop." "I wouldn't be so sure about that. My dad had it worse than you and look where he is now. He's the Hokage. He never let go of his dream and accomplished it." Tsuino was surprised. His father was Naruto Sama? By the time he looked back, Kai was gone...later at the Holage estate... The four students were walking home. Kai had decided what to do. They walked through the door and Naruto and Gaara were on the couch."How was the academy?" Naruto asked the girls.

"It was fine. Nothing we didn't know." Lisa said. "Really? How about tommorow you can take the genin exams? You know, since you've passed one already?" Kisa and Arisa agreed and thanked him. "Can you also give that chance to that guy, Tsuino Kaiko?" Arisa asked. Naruto widened his eyes but then nodded. Kai looked at Gaara. He signaled for Gaara to go in the kitchen with him. "I've made my decision. I'll come with you." Gaara widened his eyes. Then he closed them and nodded. "And I also want you to train me. I've seen you in the vision fighting. You have the same powers I have.

And now I'm starting to think, that...that...you are my real father.I have the same appearance, I have the same power. That kind of power, it only comes through family genes. And Naruto looks nothing like me and now I'm pretty sure we're related, that is the reason I chose to be with you." Naruto heard the whole thing fr the living room. He sighed, he had to tell him. He had to tell him that he's right. That Gaara is his blood father. "Kai..." Naruto walked through the door where they were. "Dad..." " You might not want to call me that after what I'm about to say. You remember the great rebel war right?" Kai nodded. "Well, you were found on the battle field. They had taken you from your father and made him weak. That is how you got to me... I had defeated the army and found you lying on the ground. So I tool you in and raised you as my own..."

Kai stood in shock. He had never known his father til now. Gaara had a depressed look on his face. "I'll let you handle this Gaara." Naruto left the room sad, wondering of Kais reaction. Kai and Gaara stood quiet. Then Kai decided to speak up. "Is that true," Gaara looked at him and nodded. Kai stood still for a moment, but then... He ran at Gaara and hugged him. He was crying and smiling at his reunion with his REAL father. Gaara smiled as he pushed him against his chest, tears of joy dripping into Kai's shirt... The next day... Kai and the others were walking to the academy. Kai had found his father. He was so happy. Two people led Kisa and Arisa to a room with three people. Naruto, Iruka, and an unknown person.

Iruka stepped up and instructed then to create Bunshin. Lisa and Arisa did water clones and Tsuino did regular Bunshin. "Very well, you did good. You all pass." Kisa fist pumped the air and the other two smirked. "This is your Jonin instructor, Eiyu." He was...14? Okaaay. He was 14 and had blonde hair with green eyes. He had a black long sleeved shirt and a blue vest over that. He also had black pants. Everything was silent. Then Tsuino punted a finger at Eiyu. "He's fourteen for crying out loud! How can he possibly be a Jonin!?" Eiyu looked at Tsuino. "Well nice to meet you too." he said sarcastically. "So I'll leave you guys to introduce yourselves..." Naruto and Iruka left. Eiyu sat, his legs crossed. "So tell me a little about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, goals, etc. So who would like to start?"

everyone was quiet: Tsuino had his chin resting on his hands. Kisa was fiddling with her dagger sheaths. And Arisa just sat there, hands on her lap. "Ooookay. So you guys know about the genin test, and all that stuff right?" everyone nodded. "So just meet me at training ground seven ok?" Eiyu pushed himself up and walked out...Outside Konoha... Six people were hiding in the trees, hoods on their heads. watching the people of Konoha. "They seem so calm, not knowing what us to become of them..." a feminine voice said calmly. "Boss wants him alive, we must be careful when the time comes." Another male voice, deep and scratchy said. "But it's okay to have a little fun while we run our little errand." a male voice stated, licking his lips in blood thirst.

"All we need to do is take him and get out of there. We don't want to be followed.." a female voice replied. "Hjs chakra... I sense it. It's even more powerful then I imagined..." a male voice said. "Boss wants his power back. That man took it and kept it for himself. That... That stupid Hokage!" a younger male voice said. "Settle down Kakumo. We'll get your fathers power back. But we need to go. If we stay too long they will sense us and we'll be screwed." They fled into the forest and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I was planing to make a time skip but decided not to and when I tried to delete it it didn't work! So no timeskip just same time. But there will be one later on. And I only have I think five reviews for this and I really want more. And a little earlier someone asked me to write the story to a video game! But I'm too young so I declined. If you think you have a good action adventure fic then PM Amber chen103. She is the one who asked me and the game is based off Naruto like Ninja Saga. If you're reading this waaaaay after I posted it's probably out. It's gonna be called My Ninja. Contact Amber Chen103 and see if you can write. Now on with the chapter! Without further ado I give you...

Chapter 8: B-ranker!

Eiyu sat back, watching as his students weed an old lady's lawn. He sipped his cold lemonade while his students were burnt to a crisp, the suns rays shining down. Kisa wiped the sweat from her forehead, and as it touched the ground it immediately evaporated. Tsuino was dragging himself inside with his hands. "Waatteeerrrr." he said, his voice dry and crackled. "(slurp) Ahhhhhh. Well, gonna have to get you guys some water." "Yeah!" the girls yelled with a thumbs up. "Yeaaahhh." Tsuino managed tomakeoit in a dry old mans voice, bringing his arms up in a thumbs up...then they flopped back down from exaustion. Eiyu came out with three cups of ice cold water. Tsuino dragged himself over and took the cup faster than Minato.

He chugged it down and he bulged up, getting back to his feet. The others just took small sips to savor it. "Well there's good news and bad news. The good news is, you're done weeding. The bad news is... Tora ran away again." The group looked wide eyed, remembering the demon cat. "The demon Tora. Oh what it does to get away from that fat woman." Tsuino stated. "Well we're not going to get him! Let someone else do it! We want a real mission! Look! We're super powerful awesome genin! Heck, we're stronger than you!" Kisa pointed. "Kisa, don't..."

"Yeah! We deserve at least a C-rank mission!" Tsuino butted in. Arisa sighed. She un-sheathed her katana and froze the two blabbering kids. Then the sun just melted it away. But they got mad and looked at her. "Shut...up..." She said, keeping back an angry lecture. "I agree with you guys you deserve a better mission but thats

not up to me. It's up to Hokage-Sama. Ask him." he got up and disappeared into the distance. "C'mon! Let's go talk to Naruto-Sama!" Kisa ran to the Hokage tower with the others following close behind. Naruto was sitting in one of his ten minute breaks with a cup of tea. He felt so soothed and relaxed. Finally some peace...for now. "HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kisa slammed the door open. Naruto was so freaked he threw the tea in the air. It landed on his face burning every inch of it. The cup fell ofand his face was redder than a beet. "THIS IS SUPOSED TO BE MY FREE TIME!" Naruto burst. "Sorry!" Arisa took her hand and small ice crystals were made. She swept them on Narutos face and it was returned to his normal tan.

He sighed. "We came for a better mission. Tora is just too annoying. And weed picking and dog walking. It's lame! At least give us a B-rank!" Tsuino begged. Naruto looked through files and pulled out a paper that said "Rank B" He scrolled through it and gave it to them. Bring this to your Sensei. He will lead you on this journey." 'I can't believe I'm actually giving them a B rank.' To everyones surprise (exept for Naruto.) Eiyu was hanging from his feet on the ceiling reading a Fuuin-jutsu book. He dropped down and landed on one hand, book in the other.

"What the crap Eiyu Sensei!? You just dropped out of nowhere and scared the heck outta us!" Tsuino yelled at his young teacher. Eiyu closed the book and backflipped back to his feet. "I'll take that." Eiyu took the paper from Tsuinos hands. Eiyu widened his eyes that rose to the Hokages. Naruto nodded. Eiyu stood in shock for a bit. Then snapped out of it and put it in his back pocket. Eiyu turned on his heel and left the room, re opening the book. "What was that all about?" everyone but Naruto left. 'I wonder if they can handle a mission of this rate.'

Naruto returned to his stressful paperwork...outside Konoha... A man, cloaked in green walked to the gates. "ID please." one of the gaurds said, holding out his hands. He gave them a card. The card said...Teno Kaiko...The other gate of Konoha: Inside... Tsuino, Kisa, And Arisa waited patiently for their Sensei. Suddenly, three Jonin figures appeared. One was Eiyu. The others, one male one female, stood next to him. The woman had brown hair tied in two buns and green eyes. She had a strange looking fuma shuriken on her back. She was dressed in a pink shirt and black pants. the other had black gelled up hair and deep black eyes. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black pants. He looked to be about Eiyus age.

"Team, this is Tenten and Senkou Uchiha. They'll be accompanying us on the mission." the team looked confused. "Why take extra people?" Tsuino asked. "This mission is more dangerous than you may think." Senkou said as each Jonin walked past them. The genin soon followed wondering what awaited them. The six swept through the trees. Tsuino caught up with Eiyu. "How dangerous is this mission exactly? What do we even have to do?" Eiyu stayed silent. Tsuino looked worried for a second but straightened his face and went back to his teammates

...up in the trees...

A man was above the ninja, senbon in hand. He burst past them and poured powder over an area. He waited til the team stepped into the area and passed out. He started to carry them to a small fortress... Later that day...Eiyu woke up in a dim room, the only light was through a crack in the door. He noticed he was tied in a chair and a man towering above him. He had black spiky hair and green eyes. A scar went across his left eye and down to the bottom of his neck. He wore a black trench coat and a white shirt beneath it. He also had black pants with a Hitai-ate wrappedaround it. The symbol was the hidden rain with a scratch through it. "I see you're awake." he said in a deep, muffled voice.

Eiyu kept his stoic expression. "Who are you?" Eiyu asked. "I am called Raiko. Leader of the Fumei no Senshi. And isn't it rude to ask someone their name without telling yours?" "What do you want!?" Eiyu ignored his comment. "You see, we have a no outsider policy. And those who pass on my ground belong to me. We plan on making you and your team members of the Fumei no Senshi." "You can not make me do what you say!" Eiyu defended. "Oh but you will do what I say. I have a...special way of persuading you." He took out a needle.

"This allows me to control your actions. You will have no control of your body. I am themaster and you are the servant." he got closer and closer to him, Eiyu struggling in his chair. Suddenly, Eiyus eyes turned white before he reached him. In his eyes were six black rings and in the middle ring was a shuriken like pupil. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his arms magically went through the rope. He held his bleeding eyes as a giant crater was made beneath him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he removed his hands to reveal his newfound eyes. "What the!?" Raiko was suddenly burst back, Eiyus hand in front of him. His shirt ripped from his body, hanging at his waist. "The...Sageugan..."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! If you're wondering what the Sageugan is it's a mix between Byakugan, Rinigan, and Sharingan. There will be a flashback in this chappie on how Eiyu got the Sageugan. And FYI the Fumei no Senshi are missing nin, hence the scratch. Also for those who don't know the Hitai-ate is their headband. And now without further a...Obito: Wait! What about the popularity thing?

BlackWolf: Oh yeah! Thanks Obito! So anyways I'm having a Character popularity contest. Who do you want to appear more after the mission? Here's a list: Tsuino, Kimoko, Kai, Kisa, Arisa, Eiyu, Senkou, Kouba, Sasuke, Naruto, and wait for iiiiiiit! (Drum roll) someone totally awesome that hasn't been introduced YET,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,..., KILLER BEE! Without the annoying rap stuff. K now to the chapter

Chapter 9: The power of the Sageugan

White flames engulfed Eiyu, his ripped shirt hanging on his waist. His white eyes stared emotionlessly at Raikos. He felt his hands fly to his eyes, the bleeding increasing. "How...did you...end up...with the Sageugan?" Raiko wondered as he coughed up blood...flashback...Obito stood next to the dead body of Kabuto. Haishi laid dead next to him. One of Hiashi's eyes were drained of it's power. Nagato also lay dead, joining the two. His eye was also drained of the Rinigan. A baby with blonde hair and green eyes cried. "Now, the making of the ultimate do-jutsu shall begin."

Obito announced as Sasuke, Killer Bee, and Naruto appeared. "Oh? Sasuke, I noticed you're working with them now. Well not for long. You'll die before you can touch me." Obito took off his mask. Sasuke charged at Obito with lightning cracking in his hand. The Raikiri went straight through Obito as his Mangekyo activated. Sasuke knew about the power Obito possesed and immediately turned and rushed his hand at him again. But it still went through. "I will not be fooled again." Obito rematerialized when Sasukes arm was mid way through. He Punched Sasuke with a chakra filled fist and turned intangable once again.

Sasuke fell to the ground, hacking up blood. Naruto looked at Bee. He transformed into Kyuubi sage mode and made a simple rasengan. He charged at the intangeble Obito and the chakra went straight through him. Naruto smirked as Obito turned tangible and red chakra blasted through the field. Nine tails appeared on the rasengan. "Do you think a trick like that will work on me? I controlled the Kyuubi before and you think I can't do it again?" Obito heldhis hand up and darkness swirled around it. "You...are a mere mortal. I am immortal.

The darkness will consume all light you bear." his hand went down to face Naruto as a black blade peirced through Naruto. Naruto smirked and walked more into it. "Is that what you think? In the end, Good always wins." the nine tails grew bigger. Suddenly, the tails shot forth at Obito. "Pathetic." Obito unmatertialized but it had no affect. "What the-" the tails wrapped around Obito.

"The Kyuubi was never THIS powerful!" Obit exclaimed. "The power seen before you is not that of the Kyuubi, but of me. I in whole am stronger than the Kyuubi. I am strengthened, by friendship, love, and respect for those closest to me." Obito dropped to the ground. "E...Eiyu." Obito touched the baby's head. "The Sagugan now lives within you...uhhhhhhh," And with those last words, the masked man...died...,...,...,...,...,...,..., Eiyu forced the man against the wall. "Mandai wapu!" suddenly, the wall itself started encasing Raiko, making him dissappear and Eiyu was free. "Kudasai!"

then his eyes turned completely white, and he could see everything. He found Tsuino with another person and headed there. Tsuino struggled to get out of the chair. "It's no use. You can't get out and neither can your friends." then, the iron door was sent across the room, imbedding itself in the wall. Eiyu stood at the front door, his hand in front of him. "Let...him...go..." "Oh look, Your teacher decided to play with us. Well we're playing my favorite game, pin the kunai on the Jonin." the man grinned evilly. "We'll see about that." Eiyu smiled as he put his hands behind his back. The man charged at Eiyu and sent a fist at his face. Eiyu remained smirking as he said "Jikan Kyushi."

suddenly, all time paused. His eyes turned red and he brought his fist into the mans jaw, broke elbows, his ribs, his spine, and snapped his neck. "Resume." he said as the man fell limp to the ground. Tsuino was shocked. He looked at Eiyu wide eyed. The bonds on the chair broke and Eiyu let out s scream of pain, gripping his eyes. His strange eyes bled, like Sasukes Mangekyo. Eiyu got up panting. "Sensei. What happened?" Eiyu turned and walke to the room with the two girls. Tsuino followed close behind after shaking off his curiosity. When they got to the room, the girls were standing over an unconscious body. "Sensei, what happened to your eyes?" "I...don't really know. I just got these weird... Yaaahhhhhh!"

Eiyu fell to the ground in a low yell, loud enough for Suna to hear. His eyes turned back to their normal green color, the only strange thing about his eyes was the crimson streaks that flowed from them. "What is happening!?" Arisa yellped as Eiyu got up. "Uhhh, I'm...I'm fine. I think it stopped." then they went out and saw a young girl, older than ALL of them though, about 17 years old, unconcious in a chair like the rest of them. Next to her was Tenten and Senkou. Let's get them outta here before backup comes!" they woke all but the girl and brought them out, including an extra guest. She had brown, long hair and green eyes. She wore a green robe like shirt with a fishnet shirt under it. She also had black pants that were clearly the same fabric of her shirt.

By her waist were two kunai-like blades with finger holes in the bottom. On them were seals one meaning "Wind" another "Storm" another "rain" and the last "Clear"

...Eiyus holding room...

Raiko gathered all the chakra he could, and tumbled through the wall. "I'll...I'll kill that...leaf nin!"

...an apartment...

The girl woke up and saw a blonde boy sitting next to her. He looked down at her and noticed she was awake. "So you're awake. Good. The're all waiting for you." "Who are you!?" she asked standing up to face him. "Calm down. Don't you think it's more appropriate to tell me your name first?" Tsuino looked up at her calmly. "I'm Yuki Kuniharo." "Tsuino Kaiko." the door opened slowly as Eiyu walked in.

"I see you met Tsuino. Well you'll have to meet the rest of us in the other room." Eiyu walked out into another room. Tsuino walked up to the door but Yuki stayed there. She looked lost in thought. "Are ya comin'?" "Huh? Oh! Yeah." Tsuino walked into the other room, Yuki following seconds after. They walked into a room with red walls, white curtains, one window and two beds. They all introduced eachother and then started asking some questions. "So why were you locked up in that place?" Yuki looked away, unwilling to tell. "I think we should leave her alone on that."

Eiyu implied. "Why am I here anyway? With six kids who are at most three years younger than me." Yuki questioned, a smirk appearing on her lips. "We saves you from that fortress. You should be happy that you're here." Lisa said leaning back on her chair. Then, something was thrown in the window. Smoke spewed from it. Then a faint voice was heard. It sounded like "Yuki Kuniharo."


	10. Chapter 10

Honestly this is just to get this story on the "recently updated board XD new chappie soon! 


End file.
